Internet users tend to browse the world-wide web singularly for items of interest for possible purchase. These users may send e-mails to others regarding the items of interest and purchases made during these shopping sessions. On occasion, the users are provided with a coupon, discount, or other incentive to make a purchase during a shopping session.